The Chronicles of Sephera Powler
by Dysterius
Summary: When a militant fox pilot flies through a black hole and crashes onto Earth. The life of Sephera Powler will forever change. Tune in as she faces the deadly enemy Crutacians, makes allies, and most of all deals with the fox's earthly curiosities.


Chronicles of Sephera Powler

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

**Somewhere in space**

**All was quiet till a group of fighters flew by at rapid speed. The fighters' are shaped with a long rectangular prism shaped fuselage that rounds in the front, the cockpit sitting just in front of the wing structure. The wings are built on the fuselage shaping a plus sign with a single engine mounted on the back between where the wings meet. The group was on patrol of a star system looking for any signs of their foe. The flight leader spoke out to the group in a different language.**

"**Fo noe chu thik cou Alias frea bo mref vae!" (All Alias units report in)**

"**Chu ni leo Alias ne!" (Alias two reporting)**

"**Chu ni leo Alias ca!" (Alias three reporting)**

"**Chu ni leo Alias mae!" (Alias four reporting)**

"**Chu ni leo Alias ner!" (Alias five reporting)**

"**Chu ni leo Alias koi!" (Alias six reporting)**

**The patrol group flew in echelon left formation, wondering where they may strike next. The flight leader (Alias 1) is a fox like humanoid with a reddish golden fur, has a blue muzzle, has white tips on ears and tail, and has teal eyes. He wears a pilot outfit colored mostly white with blue lining and along the zipper line, and accommodates the outfit with navy bluish pants and red gloves. The fox catches a flashing light off the corner of his eye and looks over to see something flashing in the distance. **

**Alias, fru mer polk uoi (Alias, come with me)**

"**JAHUG GERT!" (Yes sir)**

"**Alias ne, frug het yik def." (Alias two, confirm signal)**

"**jahug gert"**

**Alias two breaks formation and flies closer to the blinking light. The light is blinking off a giant piece of floating debris. Alias one flies in closer to see what the debris is.**

"**Alias ne, chu ni" (Alias two report)**

**Alias two is a short distance from the debris to see if he can read anything on the surface. After some circling he spots a name of some kind on the side, and upon recognizing the name he gasps.**

"**Alias ne, chu ni"**

"**Nu ca" (Oh no)**

"**Alias ne, der fro ga?" (Alias two, what is it?)**

"**Tre…..tre…..Fronomius" (It's…..it's…..Fronomius)**

"**DER!" (WHAT!)**

**Everyone was silent for a period of time. Alias one was shocked and feeling very guilty for what he did. **

"**Alias soe" (Alias one)**

"**Alias ner, der." (What Alias five)**

"**Tre huy cad fec vuert, liop qadef poilk." (It's not your fault, you didn't know.)**

**Alias one didn't respond back he sat quiet looking at the wreckage of Fronomius. Then a scream snaps him out of his trance. **

"**ALIAS MAE", Alias six screams out as Alias four's ship explodes into pieces. Alias one was quick to respond to the incident.**

"**Der fukomarop?" (What Happened?)**

"**RETUIP FWER ATUG GER" (We're under attack sir)**

**Taking quick action Alias one pulls his squadron together and takes command.**

"**Drufed ka" (Form up)**

"**Jahug ger"**

**He leads them and takes a sharp turn to the left to turn around and quickly looks around and spots multiple incoming fighters. **

"**Tuyir rehig a vadc" (there they are)**

"**Oguft ger?" (Order sir?)**

"**Candf xed uort!" (Break and engage)**

**The Alias squadron then breaks formation and engages. Alias one breaks hard right and chases after a fighter. Being a veteran ace pilot for such a long time, the enemies fly like rookies making them easy prey for him. He lines up behind one and pulls the trigger and bright blue shots shoot out the twin small cannons in the front hitting the enemy fighter multiple times and destroying it. He smiles to himself knowing he still has it even though he hasn't seen live action like this in a long time, just petty patrolling and escort duty or as he call it "baverf formern" (baby protecting). He then snaps out of it as he sees shots just missing his cockpit and kicks a hard left expecting to see the next prey to be in his sight but it wasn't. He was confused and didn't know where the fighter went. Then he looks up to see it directly above him and starts to break left, but it's too late as the fighter already rains down shots which hits his right wing blowing it off. Alias one begins to spiral out of control as he spins off in the direction of a black hole. "ALIAS SOE!" Alias two yells as she goes after him but is countered by the same enemy that shot down Alias one. **

**Alias one spirals ever closer to the black hole with no control over the ship. Lights and sirens are blaring as he tries desperately to regain control. He breaks out sweating profusely knowing there's only one hope left to save him. Looking to his right is a button with a glasslike covering saying "nadegulop berft" (Emergency Only). He quickly smashes the glass and the button down and a grayish aura floats around the ship just before he flies into the black hole. He grunts and then screams a little as he feels the crushing pressure of the black hole. Different colors of the spectrum whiz by his cockpit view as he hangs on to his flight controls tightly wondering if he'll live through this. After a short time upon entering the pressure built up so much that he lost consciousness. **

**Alias one slowly opened his eyes after what seemed like forever. Then felt sharp pains on the left of his abdomen, leg, and on his forehead. After a moment to regain his bearings he notices everything was dark out, so dark it was hard for him to see. His cockpit window had a large hole in the middle so he figured he hit his head on the window smashing it. He felt a cool on his arm and began rubbing his fur. He notices that the cool part felt like dried blood and upon looking really hard noticed a darkened red hue. Slowly he recalls what events took place. He and his squadron were on patrol when they found the wreckage of Fronomius, he frowns remembering that, then they were attacked by enemy fighters. Then he lost control and flew into the black hole but hit the gravitational field button. Then flew through and now he's here. "swer te limo?" (where is here?) With his good leg he kicks open the cockpit hatch and slowly crawls out of his fighter. It's a wreck he can tell that much, and the air is stinky to. As he finally crawls past the side of the ship he falls down landing on his back causing a sharp pain to surge through him. He howls at the sheer pain and lays there till the pain subsides. **

**After a while the pain dulls down to just a sore. Alias one slowly but surely crawls to his feet till he's upright. Then, looks around at the surrounding seeing lots of tall green plants. Having no sense of direction or any idea where he is he starts limping forward toward what he hopes to be help. Being at such a fragile state and it's pitch black out made Alias one really nervous and alert, wondering if there are any predators. He did have to admit the light breeze made him feel relaxed. Minutes seems to be hours to him as he keeps on limping. **

**After what seemed like an eternity he finally sees something up ahead. Alias one hurries up to the boxlike structure with windows on it. He sees an opening and hurries to it only to end up running to a door. Noticing it is some kind of barrier he feels around and off to the left side sees a handle and pulls on it but nothing works. He tries to pull it sideways but it doesn't work. "Kump fi gwer juy candf " (Guess I'll break through this barrier). With that he clenches his right gloved fist and putting all his strength and weight into it punches the invisible barrier causing it to shatter everywhere. He starts falling when he grabs the side of the barrier and steadies his balance. Alias one limps inside the dark shelter toward the other end when he hears something moving around inside the same dwelling. Fearing it's a predator he readies himself. "Rule of thumb dip shit, when you break into someone's house make sure the victim isn't a cop." As he turns to the voice and notices something being swung at him and quickly dodges only for his bad leg to give causing him to fall backward and hit his head on something blacking out.**

**Next Chronicles of Sephera Powler**

"**Yes…oh I understand you now. You thought that I was crazy or something didn't you?"**

"**Well YEAH, I mean geez it's not everyday you run into someone who looks like you claiming to be from another planet. Some people on this Earth think they are and it's really creepy. Thank god for the rubber truck."**

**See you soon ****J**


End file.
